chewybuildfandomcom-20200213-history
Pulse Reactor
A Pulse Reactor is a simple redstone circuit that pulsates at a set limit to react on other circuits. The reactors are popular for powering the stone factories that have helped build up the New Prosperity Empire and Sand Isle Empire. The New Prosperity Empire holds an enormous amount of redstone, so production of the circuits is relatively simple and cheap. Others have been seen on the Anarchia islands and Fallen Legion, themselves either direct or reverse copies of the "large" mechanism used by the New Prosperity empire. Construction Pulse reactors are nothing new in the world of Minecraft: the ones created by the New Prosperity Empire are reversed-engineered copies of ones seen in Youtube videos for stone generators. It is thanks to this relatively simple technology that the Empire has been able to mass produce smooth and cobblestone, aiding in the construction of the numerous towns and cities that make up the nation. A typical pulse reactor consists of either four or eight redstone repeaters set to maximum delay to allow a redstone charge to pulse through them. The repeaters are linked in a simple circle, with a redstone torch being used as a "sparkplug" to charge the circuit. The torch is removed only a second after it is set to charge the circuit, or the reactor will "fill up" with charge, and thus act as nothing more than a very large battery. Fallofshadows was the first to build a pulse reactor on the Chewybuild server, cloning the design off of ones he had seen in Youtube videos. The first reactors pulsed relatively quickly, and were unfit for stone factory usage. Later models (including the current "large" reactors favored by the New Prosperity Empire) grew in size and slowed to around 1/15 Hertz (one pulse every four seconds) for maximum stone efficiency. Due to server lag, if the reactor runs any faster, the stone generators tend to clog or jam. It is notable that the New Prosperity Empire attempted to use its limited monopoly on the server's redstone to sell reactors (and, more specifically, stone factories entirely) for fairly high prices. It is because of this that the Fallen Legion designed its own reverse-engineered pulse reactor, ignoring the Empire's costs. The Sand Isle Empire was given the design of the reactor for free, and later utilized it in a custom stone factory. Unlike the ones in the Fallen Legion and New Prosperity Empire, however, Sand Isle's stone factory only produces cobblestone, and also features a cut-off system. Uses While the uses of the pulse reactor are limited, they have been applied accordingly for other projects. The Sand Isle Empire, in particular, has taken an interest in the technology and has since used smaller reactors for gate functions (like the stone factory, the reactor features a cut-off switch, so a gate will remain open or closed). Other factions state that this is an unnecessarily complicated use of the reactor, and have refused to use it as such. Other uses for the reactor have been suggestions to build "machine gun" traps, featuring dispensers loaded with arrows and run by high-hertz reactors. Other uses have been for "clapper" traps, where a gate is rapidly activated and deactivated, crushing and killing players or mobs. Both ideas have been proposed only as booby traps, however, as transporting and setting up a reactor would be impractical in a war. Trivia *Since the failed selling of stone factories to the Fallen Legion, the New Prosperity Empire significantly lowered the cost of producing a stone factory for another faction. Unfortunately this did not earn it any customers, as the Legion was willing to do the work for either a small fee or entirely free. *Most of the structures in the New Prosperity Empire uitilized stone from the nation's multiple factories. This means that most of the Empire's structures were "artificial" compared to what was initially spawned in the overworld. *Kesslers' Legion expressed little interest in the reactors, as it favored strip-mining techniques to acquire large quantities of stone. Category:Gadgets Category:New Prosperity Empire Category:Sand Isle Empire